¡Ve Ve VE!
by carlac94
Summary: Alemania siempre supo que el ridículo Ve Ve Ve lo hartaría algún día, pero no esperaba lo hiciera en el momento menos apropiado. Italia necesitaba mejorar su léxico.


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia, los personajes, así como cualquier derivado de la serie; no me pertenecen, es de su respectivo autor Himaruya Hidekaz y el grupo de diseño y producción. Yo solo manifiesto el arte de la escritura y la adaptación de esta serie por mero entretenimiento.

**Resumen:** Alemania siempre supo que el ridículo ~Ve Ve Ve~ lo hartaría algún día, pero no esperaba lo hiciera en el momento menos apropiado. Italia necesitaba mejorar su léxico.

**Advertencias**: Muchos ¡Ve~! para la pobre mente de Alemania xD Lime

**Pareja:** Gerita

**Categoría:** Humor, Romance.

* * *

**¡Ve~ Ve~ VE~!**

* * *

Después de tantos años conociéndose, compartiendo momentos, peleando en batallas juntos, protegiéndose uno al otro y él haciéndole la vida imposible, finalmente lo que pensaba de Italia no era el habitual "no sirve para nada" sino algo mucho más especial. Lo quería… lo quería mucho, tanto como para verlo con otros ojos, no como un amigo, sino como algo más.

Italia, como era de suponer, era el romántico, cariñoso y el débil en la relación; pero a Alemania le gustaba esa peculiar forma de ser, porque había sido la causante de que se enamorara de Veneciano; sólo que algunas de esas características también era la razón por la que siempre regresaba a su casa con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Una de ellas es que era ruidoso, otra que siempre lloraba por todo y una última, quizá el que más toleraba, ese repetitivo Ve~ Ve~ Ve~ que todo italiano tenía, cosa que lo hacía preguntarse si era una mala costumbre o el exceso de tomates en su dieta que habían causado daños colaterales a su cerebro y el de su hermano.

De cualquier forma, como ya había recapacitado el alemán, ese tipo de cosas eran fáciles de soportar y estaba seguro que no causarían problemas en su relación.

Cumplían seis meses, raros meses para otros países, pero especiales para la pareja, sobre todo para un italiano que preparaba un festín de su mejor comida para esa noche. Revisó la hoya donde yacía el _spaghetti_ cocinándose y también el sartén donde preparaba su famosa salsa blanca. Preparó la mesa con un par de velas que sabía le encantarían a Ludwig y en el centro uno de sus mejores vinos espumosos, cortesía de Francia hacía un par de años.

―La pasta ya está lista ―dijo con desbordante alegría ―Y también la mesa. Sólo falta que Alemania llegue~

Y al par de minutos el rubio anunció su llegada con un sutil golpe en la puerta. Feliciano gritó emocionado y a la vez nervioso ante alguna torpeza suya que arruinase la cena. Se miró al espejo por última vez, arreglándose el cuello de su elegante camisa y acomodando su cabello rojizo. Una vez listo dio algunos saltitos hasta la puerta.

―¡Alemania, Alemania! ¡Preparé una cena para ti! Hice mucha, mucha pasta y también algo de pan, pero sobre todo ¡hay mucha pasta~! ―anunció con voz cantarín.

―Hmph, gracias ―con un enorme sonrojó en sus mejillas, el mayor se agachó y atrapó sus labios en un tierno, lento y romántico beso ―Esto es para ti. Feliz aniversario.

―Feliz aniversario, Ve~―recibió las flores con una sonrisa.

Ambos tomaron asiento y no tardaron en servirse. La pasta en salsa blanca realmente era deliciosa, obviamente, siendo Italia reconocido a nivel mundial por su nivel gastronómico. Luego brindaron con _champagne _y conversaron durante algunos minutos hasta que Alemania guardó silencio mientras observaba minuciosamente al otro.

―Y mi hermano dijo que no quería escucharnos, ni vernos y que sería una especie de tortura tenerte en nuestra casa. Se fue con varios tomates, ¿crees que esté bien?

―¿Eh?

―Que si crees que esté bien. No ha regresado y se fue sin comer.

―Ah, pero se fue con tomates ¿cierto? ―Alemania se golpeó la frente ―Aunque claro, con esos tomates nada está bien ―murmuró.

―Oye Alemania, ¿te sientes bien?, ¿por qué te golpeas? ―ahora era él quien le daba pequeñas palmadas en la frente para llamar su atención.

―Sí, sólo estaba pensando en algo.

―¿En qué? ―inquirió preocupado. Alemania se aclaró la garganta mientras sentía como el rojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

―Mmm, bueno… realmente no tiene mucha importancia, tan sólo… escucha, será mejor que me vaya.

―Pero, ¿por qué?

―Necesito algo de cerveza ―susurró con desesperación ante la idea de conseguir algo que calmase sus extraños pensamientos. Se puso de pie y caminó rápido hacia la salida, siendo seguido por un Italia a punto de llorar.

―¡Espera! ¿No te gustó mi comida? ―el de ojos azules se detuvo y miró a su pareja enternecido.

―Claro que sí me gustó, estuvo deliciosa.

―Entonces ¿qué pasa? ¿Fue algo que dije?

―No, tú no tienes nada que ver, es sólo que…

Todo ese tiempo saliendo, supuestamente como una pareja, nunca habían intentado hacer algo más allá de los "besos" de saludo y despedida, y eso ya estaba frustrando bastante al alemán y lo peor es que parecía que a Italia no le importaba. Pero tampoco quería obligarlo a nada, no era un bastardo adicto al sexo como Francia; él sabía comportarse y aceptar las decisiones de otros.

Miró nuevamente al pequeño país que tenía frente. Sí, lo veía pequeño… era su pequeño. Le sonrió con tranquilidad y lo besó con ternura, aún tentado de aumentar el nivel del contacto y conocer el resultado de eso.

Italia correspondió con timidez, contrario a lo que todo mundo creía del chico europeo y acostumbrado a coquetear con cualquier chica que encontrase en la calle. Alemania era de los pocos que sabían sobre el verdadero significado de esos actos y, aunque primeramente eran acciones que el alemán empezaba a ver irritante, con el paso del tiempo y luego de entender dejó de ser un problema e Italia dejó de hacerlo también.

Luego de algunos segundos se separaron y se miraron, descubriendo que jamás se cansarían de hacerlo.

―Tengo que irme ―se despidió el rubio sin poder avanzar siquiera un paso al ser tomado de la manga de su camisa ―Italia, yo…

Y el ruidoso muchacho lo calló con un beso más apasionado, uno que despertó muchas emociones en el de ojos azules, uno que unificó más su relación y uno que sería la ayuda para dar el siguiente paso.

Alemania se perdió en ese torbellino de sensaciones y, cegado por éste, lo abrazó por la cintura y mejoró el beso sólo como un alemán sabía hacerlo. Italia gimió y con nerviosismo abrió un poco su boca, cosa que aprovechó el mayor para adentrarse y saborearla mejor. El beso fue lo mejor que pudo haber pasado esa noche… aunque aun faltaba mucho por hacer. Ludwig lo guío con pasos torpes hasta la sala y Feliciano no se opuso.

Pronto los besos se convirtieron en unos más salvajes y excitantes, pero sobre todo insatisfechos. El alemán tomó rienda de la situación, besando toda la piel expuesta del chico debajo de él y haciendo espacio con las manos para su boquita traviesa.

Esa noche todo cambiaría, estaba seguro, porque quien había cedido fue Italia.

Conforme pasaban los minutos, el pulcro suelo (de esa sola noche, porque Feliciano y su hermano eran verdaderos perezosos para limpiar) empezó a cubrirse con la ropa de la pareja que se besaba fervientemente en el sillón. Por fortuna eran los únicos testigos de aquellos escandalizadores gemidos y el único que podría serlo, desapareció con una canasta de tomates a quién sabe dónde. Pero como era de suponer, eso era lo que menos les importaba

Las cosas se salieron de control un poco, con respecto a los actos carnales que estaban haciendo en el sillón. Lo que empezó como un beso apasionante se convirtió en mucho más. Sus bocas ya no eran lo único que se tocaban, después de todo, la excitación los cegaba. Ludwig se posicionó entre sus piernas mientras seguía besando el cuerpo tembloroso bajo suyo.

Esa noche lo harían. No había dudas.

Y justo cuando las cosas subieron aún más de tono; con una combinación de besos húmedos y el movimiento de sus caderas, cuando ambos tocarían el cielo por primera vez juntos, faltando unos segundos de terminar donde Feliciano se le había adelantado como era de adivinar cuando tenía un doble estímulo; el muy sin vergüenza tuvo que gritar _esas _palabras acompañando el orgasmo.

_¡VE~! ¡VE~!_

Palabras que se repetirían en la mente turbada del alemán, una y otra vez… taladrándole el cerebro por cada _Ve _que hacía eco en su cabeza. Palabras vacías pero que decían todo a la vez. Habían sonado tan… ¿anti excitante?

Feliciano lo abrazó. Alemania permaneció inmóvil.

Las ganas de continuar se fueron... pero Ludwig no pudo terminar.

No sabía si reír con nerviosismo o llorar.

Después de aquello, trató de bloquear todo lo que ocurrió luego de la cena, pero lo único que no pudo eliminar de su cabeza fue el ¡VE~! y ese recuerdo perturbador renacía de las cenizas cada vez que el italiano decía la palabra sin motivo alguno, sólo como el adjetivo que había adoptado como nación.

Italia necesitaba mejorar su léxico.

* * *

**N/A**

No sé qué rayos pensé cuando escribí esto xD No me culpen, quizá la idea era mejor en mi mente.

¿Dudas? No se preocupen, esto no va a frenar a la nación lee porno, a la próxima se la tiene que hacer bien a Italia, aunque tenga que ponerle cinta en la boca xDDD


End file.
